


What a feeling

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non era abbastanza per fargli dimenticare tutto il tempo passato a far maturare quello che all’inizio era soltanto un sogno, tutto il tempo passato poi a convincere Kento di poter essere parte della sua vita.
Relationships: Kaku Kento/Uehara Takuya





	What a feeling

**~ What a Feeling ~**

_“First when there’s nothing_

_but a slow glowing dream.”_

_[What a feeling, Irene Cara]_

Takuya si lasciò andare contro il materasso, respirando affannosamente.

Kento, di fianco a lui, non sembrò prestargli troppa attenzione.

Doveva essercisi abituato ormai, eppure non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi ogni volta ferito da quella sua totale mancanza di interesse.

Aveva messo le cose in chiaro fin dall’inizio il più piccolo, e non c’era ragione per la quale adesso Takuya potesse arrogarsi il diritto di dirgli che non gli stava più bene come andavano le cose fra loro, che era stanco di quella situazione, che non ne era felice e non lo era mai stato.

Lo amava in modo contorto, certo, eppure continuava ad amarlo nonostante tutto.

E glielo diceva, anche, e forse sarebbe stato più felice se solo fosse riuscito a trattenersi dal farlo; Kento gli sorrideva ogni volta, poi scrollava la testa e lo stringeva contro di sé, lo accarezzava, lo eccitava di nuovo e di nuovo lo prendeva, distraendolo dal fatto che non era in grado di dargli una risposta.

Ma Takuya lo sapeva, e troppo bene, che cosa si nascondesse dietro a quei suoi vani tentativi di distogliere la sua attenzione.

Sapeva che non lo amava, che non lo avrebbe mai fatto, eppure ancora questa consapevolezza non era abbastanza per portarlo via da quella casa e da quel letto, e dal male che sentiva ogni singola volta.

Non era abbastanza per fargli dimenticare tutto il tempo passato a far maturare quello che all’inizio era soltanto un sogno, tutto il tempo passato poi a convincere Kento di poter essere parte della sua vita.

Non vi avrebbe rinunciato così facilmente, importava quanto il più piccolo riuscisse a ferirlo.

Si voltò verso di lui, forzando un sorriso sul proprio volto, e gli si avvicinò lentamente per posargli il viso sul petto.

“Posso rimanere a dormire?” chiese con un sopracciglio alzato, rubandogli dalle labbra la sigaretta che l’altro aveva appena acceso.

Non che avesse una particolare voglia di fumare, più di ricevere una qualsiasi forma di attenzione.

Kento sbuffò, senza commentare, allungandosi poi verso il mobile di fianco al letto per prenderne un’altra.

“Fai come credi. Domani mattina io però mi devo alzare presto.” gli comunicò.

Takuya sorrise comunque per quella concessione, non avendosela a male per il tono con il quale il più piccolo gliel’aveva detto.

Ma era stanco. Stanco come non mai, stanco di aspettare quell’incantevole resa che da parte di Kento non sarebbe mai arrivata, stanco di fingere che gli andasse bene.

Sospirando si voltò, dandogli le spalle e stringendo il cuscino sotto la testa socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Non è mai troppo tardi, sai?” mormorò al più piccolo, stringendosi un labbro fra i denti.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?”

“Voglio dire che non è mai troppo tardi per cambiare idea. Sai... su di me. Su di noi, su come vanno le cose.”

Sentì Kento ridacchiare, e non gli piacque affatto il suono di quella risata.

“Cambiare che cosa? Andiamo, Takkun, non stiamo benissimo in questo modo? Senza legami e senza problemi, ci vediamo quando vogliamo, facciamo quello che vogliamo e va bene ad entrambi. Perché dovremmo complicarci inutilmente la vita?”

Raramente Takuya ricordava di aver provato un tale moto di disgusto nei confronti di Kento.

Lo sapeva, lui, che cosa provasse nei suoi confronti, sapeva come si sentisse, eppure continuava a fingere che quella situazione andasse bene a tutti e due.

A Kento, concluse, di lui non importava assolutamente niente. E prima si fosse arreso di fronte a questa realtà, prima avrebbe smesso di soffrire. Forse, si disse, un giorno avrebbe anche trovato il coraggio di andarsene.

“Hai ragione.” mormorò, controvoglia. “Non vedo perché le cose non dovrebbero andare bene anche così. Tanto fra di noi non c’è niente, no? Tanto io per te non sono niente e tu non sei niente per me.” concluse, amaro.

Si voltò nuovamente in direzione del più piccolo, scorgendo come una nota di tristezza sul suo viso, ma non sarebbe stato a preoccuparsene.

Se lo avesse voluto come amico, allora non avrebbe mai dovuto iniziare a portarselo a letto. Se lo voleva come qualcosa di più...

Ma non lo voleva, non lo voleva, e Takuya era costretto a ripetersi quella scomoda verità attimo dopo attimo, per il timore di dimenticarla e di lasciarsi trasportare da qualcosa che non esisteva.

Non gli interessava, in quel momento, aver ferito qualunque fosse l’idea che Kento aveva di loro due.

Non era un sentimento importante abbastanza per lui e nemmeno per il più piccolo, non finché non fosse diventato qualcosa di migliore.

“Buonanotte, Kento.” mormorò, ancora senza ricevere risposta.

Si sarebbe sforzato ancora di non piangere, si sarebbe sforzato di tenere duro per un’altra notte, e poi per un’altra ed un’altra ancora.

Non avrebbe mai più atteso che fosse Kento a cambiare idea su di loro.

Sarebbe stato lui a cambiare, e presto.

Sarebbe cambiato e poi, finalmente, avrebbe trovato la forza di andarsene per sempre da quel letto.


End file.
